Tom and Jerry
Opening Credits * Turner Entertainment Co. and Warner Bros. Animation Present * "Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz" * Based Upon Characters Created by: L. Frank Baum, William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * With: Grey DeLisle, Joe Alaskey, Michael Gough, Rob Paulsen, Todd Stashwick, Frances Conroy, Laraine Newman, Stephen Root, Kath Soucie and Nikki Yanofsky * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Supervising Producers: Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Associate Producer: Judge Plummer * Art Direction: Ted Blackman, Eric Semones * Music Arranged by: Michael Tavera * Casting & Voice Direction: Maria Estrada * Edited by: Kyle Stafford, Damon P. Yoches * Written by: Gene Grillo * Directed by: Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Ending Credits * Cast: ** Dorothy - Grey Delisle ** Singing voice of Dorothy - Nikki Yanofsky ** The Wizard of Oz, Butch and Droopy - Joe Alaskey ** The Scarecrow - Michael Gough ** The Tin Man - Rob Paulsen ** The Cowardly Lion - Todd Stashwick ** Auntie Em and Glinda - Frances Conroy ** The Wicked Witch of the West - Laraine Newman ** Uncle Henry and the Crows - Stephen Root ** Tuffy the Munchkin Mouse - Kath Soucie ** Bob Bergen - Jerry ** Billy West - Tom * Assistant Production Managers: Adrian Cook, Mike Kadlec, John Roback * Animation Intern: Rebecca Wallace * Droopy Sequence Director: Jeff Siergey * Storyboard: Spike Brandt, Barry Caldwell, Kirk Hanson, Carole Holliday, T.J. House, Celia Kendrick, Darryl Kidder, James Lopez, Douglas Lovelace, Frank Molieri, Robb Pratt, Lenord Robinson, Larry Scholl, Dave Schwartz, Jef Siergey, Adam Van Wyk * Storyboard Cleanup: Jeff Zikry * Animation Director: Kirk Tingblad * Animation Timing: Jeff Hall, Bob Nesler, Kirk Tingblad, Art Vitello * Character Layout and Animation: Ken Boyer, Spike Brandt, Mark Christiansen, Rick Farmiloe, Naz Ghodrati-Azadi, Dan Haskett, T.J. House, Jay Jackson, James Lopez, Jon McClenahan, Bob McKnight, Frank Molieri, Mike Nickelson, John Pomeroy, Jeff Siergey, Neal Sternecky, James Tucker, Bill Waldman, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn, Larry Whitaker, Matt Williams, Jeff Zikry * Animation Clean-Up: Stephanie Oliveri * Character Design: Dan Haskett * Prop Design: Taesoo Kim * Background Design: Eric N. Clark, Robert Harand, Stephen Lewis, Tec Manalac, Chris Tsirgiotis, Wallace Williuamson, Jennifer Yuan * Background Paint: Chris Brock, Dennis Durrell, Michael Humphires, Hector Martonez, Donna Prince * Model Cleanup: Millet Henson, Jody Kooistra, Douglas Ninneman, Trevor Tamboline * Effects Animation: Vera Duffy, Matthew Girardi, Debbie Middleton, Kevin O'Neil * Animatic: Damon P. Yoches * Color Stylist: Sylvia Filcak * Ink & Paint: Hye-Jung Kim * Animation Checking: Annamarie Costa, Chuck Gefre * Animation Services: Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. * Supervising Director: Lee-Dongyoung * Producer: Kim-Diane, Kim-Youngtae * Director: Kwon-Youngmin * Layout: Lim-Kyungwon, Kim-Seohwan, Eom-Seungyong, Lim-Jongman * Key Animation: Joo-Hoonchil, Park-Youngsan, Lee-Jongsun, Lee-Yngbum, Han-Songyuel, Park-Jinhee, Han-Sangkyung, Hwang-Kyunsook, Lee-Heasook, Lim-Lyungwook, Lee-Daekwook, Lee-Youngsun, Kwon-Kisoo, Myung-Mikyung * Model Checking: Choi-Woongi * Inbetween Lead: Lee-Bosin * Inbetweeners: Han-Miyoung, Kim-Youngi, Han-Jina, Lim-Mihyun, Kang-Sinwoong, Zee-Hyunjung, Lee-Saera, Park-Kyungmi, Han-Mibok, Kim-Jiyean, Lim-Mihyun * Final Checking: Park-Seungjoo * Backgrounds: Kim-Mikyung, Kim-Hyein, Chun-Hyoyoung, Go-Nalyeong, Kang-Mijin, Lee-Boram * Coloring Lead: Park-Jinhee * Ink and Paint: Rho-Kyunghee, Kim-Kyunghee, kim-Jayoung, Yoo-Jungsil, Jung-Jimoon * Scan: Kim-Hanil * Camera: Heo-Seokhoi, Lee-Eunha * Production: Jun-Wanwoo, Kim-Mijeong, Baek-Seungwoo * Recording Facilities: Soundworks (Burbank) * Recording Machine Operators: Sarah Baluch, Jeff O. Colins * Post Production Manager: Scott Sinick * Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Downs, Patrick J. Foley, Mike Garicia * Post-Production Sound Services: Audio Circus, Inc., Warner Bros. Sound * Sound Editor: Gerardo Gonzalez * Foley Artists: Gary Marullo, Roger Pallan * Re-Recording Mixer: Carlos Sanches * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Scoring Mixer: Scott Cochran * Audio Engineering: Scott Cochran * Orchestration: Michael Tavera * Featured Songs ** "Over the Rainbow" *** Music by: Harold Arlen *** Lyrics by: E.Y. Harburg *** Produced by: Michael Tavera *** Performed by: Nikki Yanofsky *** Nikki Yanofsky Appears Courtesy of Decca Records ** "We're Off to See the Wizard" *** Music by: Harold Arlen *** Lyrics by: E.Y. Harburg *** Produced by: Michael Tavera *** Performed by: Michael Gough, Rob Paulsen, Kath Soucie, Todd Stashwick and Nikki Yanofsky *** Nikki Yanofsky Appears Courtesy of Decca Records ** "If I Only Had the Height" *** Music by: Harold Aerlen *** Lyrics by: E.Y. Harburg *** Produced by: Michael Tavera *** Performed by: Kath Soucie ** "Optimistic Voices" *** Music by: Harold Arlen and Herbert Stothart *** Lyrics by: E.Y. Harburg *** Produced by: Michael Tavera *** Performed by: Jeanette Olssson, Bobbi Page and Wendy Wagner ** "The Merry Old Land of Oz" *** Music by: Harold Arlen *** Lyrics by: E.Y. Harburg *** Produced by: Michael Tavera *** Performed by: Joe Alaskey, Frances Conroy, Michael Gough, Rob Paulsen, Stephen Root, Kath Soucie, Todd Stashwick and Nikki Yanofsky *** Nikki Yanofsky Appears Courtesy of Decca Records ** "If I Only Had a Brain" *** Music by: Harold Arlen *** Lyrics by: E.Y. Harburg *** Produced by: Michael Tavera *** Performed by: Michael Gough ** "If I Only Had a Heart" *** Music by: Harold Arlen *** Lyrics by: E.Y. Harburg *** Produced by: Michael Tavera *** Performed by: Rob Paulsen ** "If I Only Had the Nerve" *** Music by: Harold Arlen *** Lyrics by: E.Y. Harburg *** Produced by: Michael Tavera *** Performed by: Todd Stashwick * Production Administrator: Nicole Martin * Production Support: Vivian Hernandez, Audrey Kim, Tamara Miles, Jenny Pharis, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek, Janet Yi * Casting Adminstration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Executive in Charge of Music: Niki Sherrod * Business & Legal Affairs: John Michael Beach, Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * "Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood And His Merry Mouse" * ©2011 Turner Entertainment Co. - All Rights Reserved * This Picture Made Under the Jurisidcition of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I..C. * "Tom and Jerry" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Turner Entertainment Co. * All material protected by Copyright Laws of the United States and all countries throughout the World. All rights reserved. Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part there of (including soundtrack) is an as infringement of the incidental copyright and the subject the fringes to severe civil and criminal penalties * The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious, No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and productions is intended or should be indicted * A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company - www.warnerbros.com * Warner Bros. Animation - A TimeWarner Company Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Tom and Jerry Category:End Credits Category:Warner Home Video Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:Warner Bros. Animation